


Burning Ice

by n0xx



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Body Hair, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Large Cock, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strength, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Virginity, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: Your wedding night with your new husband, Edward Cullen.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

"I promised that we'd try."

It's true. Edward Cullen promised you intimacy on the night of your wedding and, well, here you are. On Isle Esme. Starting your honeymoon. You've been dreaming of this moment forever, it seems. How many times has he heard you call out his name in your sleep? Did he ever guess what you were imagining when you did? 

The villa you're staying is in beautiful. Decorated expertly (likely by Alice) and equipped with enough provisions to keep the two of you content for at least a month. You had marveled at the place when Edward carried you over the threshold, a little too ceremoniously. It's hard to believe that this is the type of life you'll lead now.. one where you can escape to an island named after your mother-in-law and stay in a swanky villa with your husband. Oh, your husband. What a thought. You didn't think it would be possible, but you've never loved him more than the moment he said his vows to you, earlier today. And now he stands before you and you finally have him all to yourself. The day has been wild and tiring, but the promise of being alone with your new husband has you buzzing with excitement. 

The double doors off of the master bedroom are open and you can hear waves sloshing lazily onto the shore outside. The ocean seems only a few steps away. The smell of sea breeze and candles that Edward had no doubt lit when you were in the bathroom fills the air. There's a soft song playing somewhere.. 

_Watch her take me by surprise, when she lets me call her mine.._

You bite your lip, grateful to find that it tastes minty from your hurried freshening up in the bathroom. 

"What are you thinking, Mrs. Cullen?" your husband asks curiously and you can't help but smile. He looks concerned. Nervous. But then again, he almost always looks that way around you. A breeze drifts through the open doors, blowing his scent right into your face; he smells clean, like body wash and little bit of sweat from your passionate dancing in Rio. It's enough to get your heart racing. A chill runs through your body. He's still wearing the powder blue button up shirt he'd slipped into after the reception, the top few buttons undone and exposing his chest hair. His bronze mane is slightly tousled. "You have to tell me."

Meanwhile, you've changed into a piece Alice packed for you: a lacey black teddy with a plunging neckline and matching panties. Your nipples are hard under the sheer fabric. It's so far from something you'd pick for yourself that it feels a bit awkward, but you're trying to embrace it. This is your wedding night, after all. "I'm thinking... less talk, more trying, Mr. Cullen.. though I'm a bit concerned with how much restraint you're showing. Don't you like what you see?"

A slow smile spreads across his painfully beautiful face and you know. Of course he likes what he sees, he's simply a patient wolf waiting to attack. You smirk a little at the comparison, knowing that Edward would despise being called a wolf. You think back to all the times he's reminded you that even though he has great restraint, he's 'still a man, after all.' That thought alone has you wanting him even more.

"Yes, of course," he breathes, voice low and dangerous. He reaches out to touch your cheek and you catch a glimpse of his wedding ring. _Something about that is so hot.._ "God, you're beautiful." His golden eyes suggest that he's hunted recently, but there's something about his gaze that still looks ravenous. 

You lean into his touch and catch his hand in one of yours, kissing a fingertip before you slip it between your lips and suck. "Mmm, and all yours," you remind him. 

Edward inhales sharply between his teeth and before you can respond, one of his hands is tangled in your hair while the other pulls you roughly to him by your hip. He crushes his lips against yours and you're rewarded with a deep, desperate, wanting kiss. It's like other kisses you've shared, but there's an underlying buzz of anticipation. This time, you won't have to stop. His skilled tongue slips between your lips and you find yourself breathless; he tastes delicious. Cold and clean and.. you reach for the remaining buttons on his shirt and fumble to undo them. 

You break the kiss only to push the shirt off his shoulders and admire him. Edward's body is chilled, hard muscle from top to bottom and you want to lick every inch of it. You run your hands over his thick chest and abdomen, savoring each dip and curve of his physique and the coarseness of his dark hair. When you look up through hooded eyes, he's watching you in a manner so predatory that you _almost_ feel unsafe. Your core tightens and heat rises in your cheeks, your fingers stopping at the waistline of his slacks. 

"You're blushing, Mrs. Cullen," he states coolly. "Why do you constantly try to get naked with me, then get embarrassed when you finally get to?" 

"I'm not embarrassed," you say stubbornly, setting your jaw as you lower yourself to your knees in front of him. Your hands trail back down his chest and abdomen to his waistband, the muscles flexing beneath your fingertips. It takes you a moment, but once you've undone his belt and pants, you steel yourself with a deep breath. You've never seen Edward naked. You've had plenty of time to fantasize about it, though. 

Just as you slip your fingers in the edge of his boxers, Edward catches your wrist. He shakes his head sadly. "You don't need to do that. Let me just--"

 _"I want to,"_ you remind him, nipping at his hand until he releases you. When you finally tug his boxers down, you try not to gasp. His erection lands heavily in your hand and.. it's _bigger_ than you'd imagined. Thick. Firm and icy, like stone, with a wide head of a dusty rose color, just like his shapely lips. For a moment, you just wrap your fingers around it and wonder _how_ exactly vampires get boners. It doesn't really make sense, but there it is, and it's very real. 

"Um," Edward murmurs, staring down at you uncomfortably. He sighs a little and runs a hand nervously through his hair. "Is it.. are you alright?" Before he can continue his shy commentary, you wrap your lips around the head of his cock and he responds with a sharp inhale. "Mmph, ah. God."

You yank his boxers further down, appreciating the trail of dark hair leading from his belly button down to his cock, where it's trimmed short and neat. 

Any trepidation you feel in regards to your inexperience evaporates at Edward's reaction. You pull off of his cock for a moment so that you can run your tongue up the underside of his length and admire his face as you do so. When he practically begins to pant, your groin erupts in flames; fuck, all you want is to please this man. You slide him back into your mouth, savoring the way he tastes, and take him as far as you can manage. Hesitantly, one of your hands reaches around him to grab his firm, round ass and pull him even further into you. The other rests on his muscled thigh. You've never done this before, but it feels pretty intuitive; just do whatever makes him moan, right?

"Mmm," Edward groans, biting back a gasp. You squeeze his arse in response. It still feels like he's torturing himself. Why?

"You know," you purr, gripping his cock, which is now slick with your spit, firmly as you stare up at him. "You can stop worrying about my virtue now," you smirk a little, "and just _try_ to enjoy yourself." 

A breathy laugh escapes your husband. "I'm sorry, I just.." He swallows hard as he looks down at you and you wonder if he likes the look of his wife on her knees, with his cock in her hand. "God, look at you." He reaches out a gentle hand to swipe his thumb across your bottom lip. "You really don't need to do that."

You kiss his fingertip and sigh a little. "If I tell you what I'm thinking, would that help?" It feels a little awkward having this conversation while one of you is half naked, but you know that not being able to hear your thoughts has always made Edward nervous. When he nods shakily, you run your tongue up his cock again. "I'm thinking.. you taste incredible and... I love the sounds you make," you tell him, then grab his ass again and pull him closer so you can nuzzle his balls. You lick at them shyly. 

And he growls. 

"Like that," you murmure. "So don't hold back, please. I want you. All of you. Let me have that." When you slip his hefty erection back into your mouth, you moan against his flesh. Then you grab one of his hands and place it on the back of your head. The action practically screams _fuck me._

Off in the distance, you hear thunder rumbling. 

When rain suddenly starts pouring down, Edward is finally starting to unwind. His fingers are tangled in your hair and he's rougher than you'd expected, but you love it. You grip his thighs roughly, digging your nails into them a bit. He's so big that you're also able to stroke him as he thrusts into your mouth. 

"Ah, God, that's so good," he pants, head thrown back. You can see his abs tightening from your spot on the floor.. oh. Is he going to come?

When you moan in response, he stops and pulls you off of him so quickly you hardly recognize what's happening. He pulls you up into his arms and you wrap your legs around his waist instinctively. "Why'd you stop me? I was enjoying myself.." you whine. 

Edward chuckles. "So was I," he tells you, gracefully kicking off his pants and underwear so that he's standing there naked, holding you. "But I'd like to enjoy you another way."


	2. Chapter 2

It's a good thing you weren't too attached to your lingerie because Edward makes quick work of it after he lies you down on the bed, snapping the hip of your panties and tossing them aside as if they're paper. You can hardly breathe. 

Your messy-haired, perfectly muscular God-of-a-man is about to lift the hem of your teddy when he suddenly looks up at you. Your body is _screaming_ to be touched and he's second guessing himself, again. This time, you don't wait for him to vocalize his self doubt. Instead you sit up and grab him by the neck, pulling him to you for a deep kiss. Your free hand grabs one of his and guides it between your thighs. 

"Please," you plead against his lips. You need this. You need him. Haven't you waited long enough?

"Tell me."

"Edward," you whimper, urging his hand closer to your burning flesh. "Touch me, please." You kiss him fiercely, deeply, and when his cool fingers finally caress your mound, you gasp into his mouth, "Yes."

He traces a finger down the slit of your sex and groans. "You're--"

"Wet," you breathe, tangling your fingers excitedly in his hair. "For you. Always. Don't stop."

Edward pulls away only to guide you back down onto the bed, a glint of newfound confidence sparkling in his honey colored eyes. Or maybe it's just a primal need overshadowing his usual overthinking? Whatever it is, you don't care. You love it. Once you're horizontal again, he wastes no time in discarding the rest of your clothing. It practically disintegrates under his strong hands and then he's admiring your naked body for the first time. Rough fingertips curiously explore your chest, plumping one of your breasts before gently pinching a nipple.

"God, I need you," he breathes, making his way between your thighs. When he hoists your legs over his shoulders suddenly, you gasp in surprise. "I need to taste you."

You breathe your consent wordlessly and he wastes no time in pressing his lips against your quivering sex, kissing it softly before his slips his tongue between your lips. The sensation is overwhelming and not like anything you've experienced before. You reach down to tangle your fingers in his hair. 

"Tell me, Mrs. Cullen," he commands you, ceasing his ministrations only for a moment so he can ease his own worries about not pleasing you. 

_"More."_

When he returns, he laps at your cunt hungrily. His fangs even graze your sensitive flesh. Eventually his tongue finds the sensitive bundle of nerves between your thighs and he sucks on it before resuming the expert flicks of his tongue. 

"Mm, ah, how.. are you.. so good.. at everything?" you quip, hardly able to breathe. "It's.. not.. fair!" The sensation of a cool, skilled finger sliding into you leaves you speechless and you arch your back in response. _Oh, God, he's inside of you._ He's gentle, but purposeful, and a moment later he introduces another finger. He never stops devouring you as he flexes his fingers between your thighs. You realize then that he's trying to prepare you as well as he can for his cock, which is substantially bigger than his dexterous digits. It's a good effort, but you know that your inexperienced body in conjunction with his superhuman strength and substantial anatomy could be a recipe for disaster. Hell, he could easily kill you if he got carried away. 

But you're desperate for it. For him. Without all of the tip-toeing and accommodations. You want him to take you fully. Your toes curl and your thighs begin to tremble, an impending orgasm sneaking up on you rapidly. Instead of submitting, though, you pull him up roughly by his hair. 

"I promised," Edward recites, his way of holding himself to that promise. As he settles his hips between your thighs, he leans forward to kiss you: your neck, your shoulders, he takes each of your nipples into his mouth and sucks attentively. You can feel his erection brushing between your thighs as he does so. When he returns to your lips, he moves a hand between the two of you to position himself. The wide crest of his cock notches itself against your entrance and that pressure alone is overwhelming. _"Breathe,"_ he reminds you. 

Thunder rattles the villa. 

Your eyes lock with your husband's and he slides into you, stretching your body beyond its limits. Gaze impassive, he watches you as if he's postponing his own reaction pending yours. "Tell me," he says again, but this time his voice is quiet. Pleading. 

But you can hardly breathe, let alone speak. It's not from the pain. It's just that you've never felt so completely connected to Edward before. And knowing how difficult it is for him to push these limits with you while you're still human.. you're speechless. Instead, you bury your face in his shoulder and slide one hand down his back, gripping his ass to urge him even further into you, as if to say _claim me._


	3. Chapter 3

And claim you, he does. There can be no mistaking just who you belong to in those moments.

Your consent allows Edward's walls to come down and he withdraws a little before thrusting into you again, fully, deeply. He kisses your shoulder and groans against your flesh, no longer concerned about withholding his natural responses. Each time he hammers into you, you're sure he's stretching you to your very limits; god, you can feel him in your ribcage. He's a well-oiled machine... he grips your ass and pulls you up to meet him, driving into you relentlessly. When he moans a deep, primal moan, you know he's wondering how he's gone so many years without this, without _you._ "Ah, god... so good... where have you been?" 

_"Waiting for you,"_ you gasp, arching your back as you savor the way he fills you so completely. 

He props himself up so he can look at you, and leans his weight against the windowsill above the headboard of the bed. It's a wonder how he never stops his smooth movements. "I need to slow down," he breathes hoarsely, as if he's trying to convince himself to. 

"Please don't." 

Edward growls and his body responds almost automatically, seemingly against his will. Before you can respond to his increased roughness, you hear the wood of the windowsill crack and splinter under his powerful grip. His beautiful face is screwed up into the perfect expression of immense pleasure and disgust with himself. "No," he pants, forcing himself to slow his thrusting and release his grip on the now-shattered window ledge. "I can't," he exhales, then flips you over so that you're on top of him, his massive organ still buried deep inside of you. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"You--"

"I _will_ ," he argues, voice firm. He throbs inside of you, but he sounds forlorn, his disappointment in himself obvious. "I know you don't think so, but I will. I'll hurt you. I can't control myself when we're like this.. while you're _like this._ I know that now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't give up," you tell Edward softly, unsure of how to remedy the situation. You can already feel bruises blooming from where his passionate fingers have roughly grabbed you, but you don't care. You've never wanted anything more than him, than _this._ A sigh escape your lips as your body continues to adjust to his size; at this angle, he's buried in you entirely. Then, you lean forward to press your lips to his. "Please don't give up," you murmur against his mouth, desperately. Your whole body is on fire for him, but you know how delicate the situation is. "You promised." 

Edward looks like he's about to argue again, but when you begin riding him, slowly at first, he groans. It takes a moment, but you hit your stride and lean back, gripping his muscled thighs so that he has a full view of you taking his cock. This is so outside of your comfort zone, so brazen and unlike you, but unraveling him seems like the only way to get what you want. 

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen..." he swallows thickly, his gaze raking your body appreciatively. "How am I supposed to argue with that?" 

"You're not," you pant, savoring the way he hits deep inside of you. Your thighs tremble around his waist, but as he becomes less composed, you fight to quicken your pace. "Mmph, Edward.. please.." 

"Yes..." he hisses, his sculpted abdomen flexing each time you slide back onto him. Without waiting for your instructions, he places a cool palm against your mound, then uses his thumb to rub your clit, matching the pace of your riding. "Look at you," he says again, watching you through a hooded gaze. "You're so beautiful.." 

A chill runs through your body and your throw your head back with a whimper. "You feel so good," you tell him, voice breathy. It's hard for you to vocalize how you're feeling, but you don't want him to doubt himself into stopping again. "You have no idea how long I've dreamt of this..." 

_"Ah, god,"_ he growls, gripping your hip with his free hand so that he can thrust up into you. "Is everything you dreamt it would be?" 

Each perfectly timed thrust in unison with Edward's stroking brings you closer to your climax. "Yes, yes, yes.. ah, yes!" you practically sob, leaning forward to crush your lips against his as you come. "I love you," you pant into his mouth. Your own orgasm triggers his, causing him to deliver a few final, rough thrusts into you. 

The sensation of your husband pumping you full of his come is overwhelming. Icy and molten lava at the same time.. you whimper at each explosive throb. Even more incredible is the look on his face as he lets loose.. blissful, but aggressive, his wild locks framing his perfectly sculpted face. You rest your face on his chest and you both still, trying to catch your breath. 

Then you purr, "Again?"


End file.
